


I bring news, Ada

by LeVampiress



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, New daddy Legolas, Out of character Thranduil, Pregnancy, Thranduil will be an awesome granddad, elf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVampiress/pseuds/LeVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BoFA. </p><p>You or a OFC of your choice has just given birth. Legolas leaves to tell his father the news. </p><p>And Thranduil is more than pleased by this. (Ooc Thranduil <3)</p><p>Could be a sequel to 'One true love' but can read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bring news, Ada

 

 

 

 

Legolas came into the throne room where his father was sitting, looking up at him sat on the throne. Something didn't seem right about him, his foot was tapping the ground mercilessly and his whole being seemed to shake with nerves. 

"I bring news, ada" Legolas spoke into the almost empty hall.

Thranduil's head span, as his golden hair also span round to meet  a pair of blue eyes  matching his own. He sat up properly from his slouched position before getting up from his seat. 

"Speak quickly my boy... How does she fare?" Thranduil questioned, gliding down the steps to meet his son.

Legolas didn't understand why his father was stricken with worry of his wife, he was always quite cold with her, especially so when she had won Legolas's affections. (Y/N) was a common Sindarian elf, one that was one of Legolas's childhood friends; they was always very close and everyone thought it was a given for the Elven prince to fall in love with her. 

"She is fine ada, tired but fine" Legolas finally said, his fathers piercing gaze had knocked him out his thoughts.

"Then why was the labour so long..? I do not understand" Thranduil started pacing, desperate to hear more news. Legolas saw his worried expression and repressed a chuckle. It was rare to see his expressionless father finally.. Well express his feelings. 

"(Y/N) will not rest till you see the babes, come with me" Legolas smiled, watching his fathers face light up in confusion. 

"Babes..?" Thranduil questioned his son, but as quickly as he came. Legolas had walked out the throne room to go back to his wife. 

And with that, Thranduil gathered himself together and went out after his son to the most logical place he would go, to his and (Y/N)'s bedchamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thranduil had caught up to his son just before he entered his bedchamber. He could already hear the healers speaking with his daughter in law. 

"Legolas I demand an explanation" Thranduil fretted, only to be met with his son putting a finger to his lips and opening the door, walking into his bedsit. The Elf king was speechless at Legolas's forwardness, but his world stood still once he saw his daughter in law holding two bundles of soft blankets. 

Twins. 

Legolas had made his way over to his wife, crouching beside her by the bed. Gently kissing her temple and tucking her (H/C) hair behind her pointed ear. (Y/N) chuckled tiredly and leaned into his touch, looking down at the elflings in her arms. 

Thranduil was still by the door when one of the babes cooed quietly, and (Y/N) looked up to spot him and smiled. 

"Do you not want to see your grandchildren king Thranduil?" (Y/N) smiled, she looked and sounded exhausted which was no surprise considering she has been in labour for hours.

Thranduil nodded slowly, walking into the large room, a few healers dotted here and there cleaning up their medical supplies. Legolas chuckled again at the apprehensiveness of his father. 

"Do not be nervous ada, surely you wasn't as nervous when nanneth bore me?" Legolas asked, looking at his father amused. 

Thranduil shook his head, looking at his son. 

"I was much more than that, this is a different situation Legolas" Thranduil replied, his stoic look back on his features, well briefly. 

"Do you want to hold one of your grandsons..?" (Y/N) questioned,confirming the question of what the gender of the elflings were. Twins. Boys at that. Legolas must have been over the moon! 

Thranduil looked at his daughter in law with curiousity, staying still by the end of the bed. 

"Hold one..? Now why would I do tha-" Thranduil was interrupted by Legolas gently taking the baby which laid on (Y/N)'s left, walking over to his father slowly as he stroked his child's cheek. 

"Father, she will keep insisting. That is why she is still awake" Legolas chuckled, looking back at his tired wife, who was stroking the red cheeks of the other elfling in her arms. Legolas then offered his father his child to hold.

Thranduil looked down at the babe in his sons arms before 'unwillingly' taking him. In truth Thranduil was relieved that the elfling was now born, two of them being a surprise. But it wasn't at all bad.

Thranduil wrapped the soft blanket round the babe a bit more, looking him over to see wisps of fair blonde hair already apparent on his small head. This entirely reminded him when he first held Legolas, who was now standing next to him being a proud father himself. Thranduil gently swiped a thumb over the elflings cheek, which made the baby coo at him. And for the first time in a long time. Thranduil smiled a sweet smile at the babe in his arms. His grandson.

"If I could, I'd love a portrait of that" (Y/N) interrupted the silence of the room. Thranduil could hear his son next to him chuckle as he looked up shocked. 

"Only you would say that meleth nin" Legolas said softly, smiling at his wife, he looked back up at his father with a triumphant grin. 

Thranduil looked from his grandson to his son.

"He is very beautiful.. It reminds me of the first time I held you my son. You looked exactly as your son does here" Thranduil spoke, Legolas smiled at this and looked away. Thranduil could hear the 'aww' from (Y/N) in her bed in which he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and gave Legolas his child back. He left the room after that. 

Legolas walked back over to his wife with the nameless child in hand, smiling down at the babe when his eyes opened to reveal ones matching his own back at him. Once that happened both he and (Y/N) heard a joyous cheer in the hallways of the palace.

And from that moment on, Legolas knew that his two boys would be completely adored by his father. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading to much Legolas or Thranduil fanfictions lately, this needed to come out.


End file.
